Iris
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: Remus cant't sleep worrying about the war. Terrible sumarry, please read it.


**Late Night Thoughts/ Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Remus propped himself up on the bed. He turned to the beautiful woman beside him and watched her sleep. Her beautiful pink hair was spread across the pillow and her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. He wanted to kiss her, and hold her and escape this terrible nightmare that was his life. He loved her, and would die for her without hesitation; the problem was that that was more than likely to happen than not, with everything that was happening these days. Life was terrible, and he had to fight that when all he wanted to do was take, Tonks in his arms and kiss her until the end of time.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
and sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Tonks sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her stomach. Tomorrow he was being sent to France on a special assignment for the order of the Phoenix. There was supposed to be a Death Eater headquarters there, he had to find it and capture/kill the followers of Voldemort that were there with the help of several other members of the order. He would have to leave Tonks here, unprotected by him. He didn't want his time with her to end. He just couldn't take it.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Even if they do survive the war, what life will be left for him, he was a werewolf. There was nothing. No one will listen to him. He was a monster. A menace to society. The world will be in ruins anyway. Even if they could beet Voldemort, what would be left? Tonks was all he had. His everything. And he hoped she could love him, through his "disability" and through the war.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Everything was too terrible. He had received news of Peter Pettigrew's death. He was the only Marauder left. Even after Peter's betrayal he hadn't realized the toll this massacre (that was what he privately thought of it as) was taking on them. Everything was just too bad. It didn't seem real. And through all of this, he still had Tonks. His beloved Tonks. He looked at her again. She was beautiful. Her hair was a bright pink, and her eyes, though closed were a brilliant blue today. She was the only thing left to tell him life was worth it.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Tonks stirred and woke. She looked up at him and put her lips to his. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in, pouring heat and passion into the kiss, than pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry lining her face.

"I was just thinking about… stuff." He replied.

She kissed him again. "It's going to be alright, we'll get through this, the war and everything."

"It's just that, well… it's very hard to believe. Dumbledore is dead and Voldemort is more powerful than ever."

Tonks flinched at the name, but responded. "Have some faith in the order. We have many allies as well, and we are doing quite well. Harry is supposed to be "The Chosen One" to destroy the dark lord, we'll be fine."

Remus shrugged still unsure but she kissed him again, more determined this time, and he could do nothing but surrender.

**I hope you liked it. The song is property of the Goo Goo Dolls and all characters and the main part of the plot belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Please R&R, its my first HP fic.**


End file.
